Howl At the Moon
by SillyNinjaLostGirl
Summary: Set during New Moon. Bella becomes a werewolf, and Sam's beta. To protect Jake, she swears that she won't see him. When it becomes harder to stay away from him, will she keep her promise? Or will she endanger them both and give in?
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday. So that meant doing my favorite thing; relaxing and hanging out with Jake. It really wasn't even about seeing _him _anymore. Jake was my best friend and I genuinely enjoyed hanging out with him. I always went and left his house with a grin on my face. When I was with Jake or even just talking to him on the phone, I was at my happiest. Which was why when I heard my truck start to smoke, sputter, and cough, I felt my heart drop to my shoes. Then, I got angry.

Is this really happening _now_?

I snarled and hopped out of my truck and slammed the door as hard as I could. I yanked my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jake's home phone. Instead of Jake though, it was Billy who answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Billy. Where's Jake?" I asked, calming down a bit at his soothing story-tellers voice.

"He's busy at the moment. You need me to get him?" Billy said.

"No, no. I was just wondering. Um, hey, could you tell him I can't make it today?"

"Sure. But, may I ask why?"

"I was on my way there and my truck broke down." I explained.

"Oh! Sure. I'll call Sam and have him take you home, while I call a tow."

"Billy, you're an angel. I owe you one." I said, relieved.

"I'll hold you to that after you get your car fixed, when I need a ride somewhere, Bella." Billy half-joked.

"I would expect nothing less. Thank you, again."

"It's no trouble. Bye, now."

"Bye, Billy." I hung up.

I leaned against my car's hood and blew my hair out of my face, annoyed. I still couldn't believe that this was happening to me today. It's always something! I slammed my fist into my truck's hood and was surprised when it didn't hurt, and also when it left a fist-sized dent in the hood. That surprise quickly dissolved into anger. This truck was completely worthless! With my measly strength, I could leave a giant dent in the hood? My anger was accumulating more and more by the second.

I waited for around ten minutes before Sam showed up.

"Hey, Bella." Sam said, rolling his window down.

"Hi, Sam." I said, still a little annoyed.

"What are you waiting for? Hop in!" He said, gesturing for me to jump in the car. I smiled and jumped in the passenger seat.

"So, Billy called me since I've been needing to speak with you." He said, starting to drive.

"Wow. Straight to the point, huh?" I said, my anger coming back full force.

He ignored my obvious anger, "See, when I found you in the woods those few months back, I decided to read up on you a little. I mean, it's not every day that I'm called to help rescue a pale face." He said, glancing slyly at me. I glared at him. He smiled, broadly. "But, while I was researching. I found something very interesting." I noticed he had stopped the car on the side of the road. There were no houses or people around.

I started to get nervous. "Uh, Sam? Why'd you stop the car?" I said, fidgeting in my seat.

"Don't worry so much, Bella," Sam said, coolly, trying to ease my nerves, "I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you in a serious manner and I didn't want to have to focus on driving at the same time." He turned and looked at me.

I nodded, feeling more at ease. "Okay, so you said you found something interesting?" I said, urging him to continue.

"Right. Well, while researching, I found that apparently, you have Quileute in you on your father's side. He was one of the most important members of the Quileute council, as well. But, he was banished from the tribe for falling in love with a pale face." He glanced at her. "Anyway, he changed his name, and took on his wife's last name and lived as a pale face. His wife named their son Charlie. Your grandfather never got to see Charlie, though, because, when your grandmother's town found out she was pregnant by him, they lost it. See, they were still lost in their racism and, after their patience was tried with them being married, they couldn't take it. They came after him in a frenzy. He, in his surprise, was overcame and murdered. A few months later, your grandmother married again and, the kind man he was, raised Charlie as his own."

"Oh, wow." I said, in awe.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it." He agreed, "But, wait. There's more. So I trust that, by now, knowing Jake for so long, you've heard our tribe's stories?"

"Yes?" I said, recalling Jake talking about them.

"Well, do you remember the ones about the Spirit Warriors? And how eventually they became, basically, werewolves?" He asked.

"Yes…" I said, getting annoyed he wouldn't get to the point.

"Well, your grandfather - Tama-Aki, I believe his name was - was one of the tribe's few remaining Spirit Wolves. They were passed down through generations, and the Spirit Wolf was triggered by the appearance of, well, vampires." He looked at me, nervously, trying to gauge my reaction.

My anger rose. "How dare you, Sam! Spinning lies about the 'grandfather' I never knew. I cannot believe you would do that! I thought you were better than that, since Billy speaks so highly of you. You're just a lying creep." I huffed in anger and started walking away.

I felt a large hand grab mine. I was surprised with the temperature. As of lately, all hands were like ice in mine. His felt about the same temperature. I looked up shocked, feeling my anger dissipate. He had a solemn expression on his face. I felt my mouth close and open like a fish. I eventually gained enough control to close it. I studied his face some more. He was either a master manipulator, or he was telling the truth.

I shook my hand free. "Fine. So, you're telling the truth. What does this have to do with me?" I asked, fearing the answer.

He stepped back and began undressing. I was too shocked to look away. So, I kept my eyes fixed to his, which were locked on my eyes. Once he had tied up his clothes on his ankle, something shocking happened.

His face elongated, and grew fur, and his whole body shifted, and suddenly there was a massive black wolf standing in front of me. I was too shocked to feel anything. And then Sam shifted again, and he was standing before me in his clothes.

He put his hands on my shoulder, "Bella, I know this is shocking to accept, but I am the Alpha of the current pack. And, you are going to become the newest member of my pack."

My anger reached a new height, shattering my cold shock. I threw his hands off and my face broke out into a cruel sneer. "Yeah, right. Like I'll ever join into some crazy murderous werewolf cult. I won't! You can't make me! How dare you? I will never join you." I was so angry, I felt I was about to burst out of my skin. I felt my fury reach a new height and it burned. Literally. I screamed and fell to the ground. The fury burned up from my chest and out of my body. I felt it surrounding me and the flames licked at my skin, making me burn more. I tried to thrash but there were cruelly placed restraints on my body and I screamed louder than ever from the sheer agony of my rage and torture. Just when I thought the fury would kill me, I felt a blissfully cool release. The restraints tore away from my body and I was looking at the ground breathing heavily. The ground came into such sharp focus. I gasped, and it sounded oddly like a dog's whine.

Then I noticed something.

There were giant, pure-white wolf paws on the ground where my hands should be. I cried out in shock, and I heard an odd, dog's yelp. I looked up panicked, wondering what happened to me, and I saw Sam standing naked in front of me. He phased and there was the black wolf again.

"_Bella, calm down. It'll be okay. You phased. You're now the female wolf of the pack. You'll be my second in command. And my pack sister. I'll look out for you. Bella, it'll be okay." _I heard Sam's voice in my mind.

This was all too much. I couldn't handle it. I had heard when people come into contact with stressful situations there are three options. Option one; fighting back, option two; running away, and option three; fainting. I liked to believe I was option one, and I usually was. I always considered that running away was cowardly, so I hated that option. Option three was even more cowardly.

But, I was in a situation I knew nothing about how to fight back to, and I couldn't find enough emotional turmoil to faint. So, I did the logical thing.

I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I noticed that last chapter I put Saturday as the day of the week. This is a typo. I meant Sunday. You'll see why later in the chapter. So yeah, third story _ever._ If you're here and you read my first story (still in-progress) and wondering why I can update this and not the other, then I have an explanation. I've got wicked writers' block for that story. I'm so fed up with the slow progress, however, I know that the episode-by-episode progression is needed for the story to end the way I want it. So, I'm taking a little break, and working on something I have complete creative freedom on. _This. _I understand if all of the readers of this story get angry because the characters are slightly OOC. But, please understand. The characters needed to be twisted around a bit for this to work. I also recognize Bella is a little bipolar. She'll get over that soon. Remember, she's going through an emotional roller coaster. But, rest easy knowing that she'll be back to normal-ish soon. She's not gonna be the exact same after this, you know? If she was, that'd ruin the whole point of fanfiction, savvy? So, enjoy the slightly OOC Bella and others this story. Read on my darlings! Enjoy. :)**

**Re-Edit: Oh my Lord... I just noticed that the stuff that was supposed to be in italics didn't translate like that. *face palm* so it's been up here for a _week _looking like that. I feel dumb... But I fixed it! I still feel stupid though... Ugh. Forgive me. I hope you like it. I'll try and put another chapter up today and tomorrow. Yay labor day weekend! :D Oh! PS. I love the reviews. They bring warmth to my heart. :) No matter how silly you may feel writing one, trust me, I love them totally and completely. I even welcome constructive criticism. :D OK, I'm done! Read on! :D**

* * *

><p>All I heard for a long time was the heavy thud of my new paws on the dirt, the heavy panting coming from my new body, and Sam, as he tried to catch up to me. His breathing was much more even, however, I was <em>much<em> faster. I could see everything as it passed me. Every individual forest creature, and stone, and plant. I guess this was what it was like to be a vampire... I was shocked. For some reason, that thought didn't hurt anymore. But, I could analyze that later. In my distraction, I was losing speed. And, now, Sam's thoughts were getting harder to block out.

Sam noticed he finally had my attention. "_Bella, I command you to stop._" I heard him think, something deeper than just demand in his voice.

I scoffed and kept running. Suddenly, it was as if someone had thrown shackles onto my body. I tripped and fell onto my left side, my face getting pushed to the dirt. I tried to recover and move forward, but I remained stationary. I felt Sam looking down at me. I looked at myself through his eyes, but quickly pulled away from his thoughts. I looked wrecked. My, originally, pure white fur, was now covered in blotches of dirt and even a little blood. _Huh, I guess I got cut up when I fell..._ My limbs were all tangled up in each other, along with the ferns and twigs of the forest floor.

I glared up at the massive black wolf. "_What did you do to me?_" I thought, viciously.

"_I gave you an Alpha's order. I"ll tell you more about that later. For now, I need to teach you the basics of being a wolf in a pack. To start, what kind of questions do you have for me?_"

"_Will I be able to stay with Charlie still? I mean, this seems the kind of thing that changes lives completely._" I asked, thinking I should get a feel for this unknown and horrifying situation.

"_You will stay with me and Emily, my fiancee, for the time being. Your father knows about his heritage and the secrets that goes with it. He was told to keep the possibility of you becoming a wolf a secret. So that, in case you didn't phase, we wouldn't frighten you for no reason. I'll call him soon and let him know what happened. Being apart of this pack, means that you protect Quileute land. So, from now on, you'll be living on Quileute land. It's your choice whether or not you would like to go to the reservation high school. It would certainly be easier for you, but, again, it's your choice._" He thought, calmly explaining.

"_Are there other members of the pack?_" I asked, still mulling over what he just said.

"_Yes. Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. Embry Call is due to phase soon, but that should be a few weeks from now._" He explained.

My heart dropped. "_Jake's best friend? But... Can Jake know?_" I thought, apprehensively.

He paused. "_No. It's unsafe for Jacob. Also, Jacob has the possibility of phasing. We don't want to scare him, or endanger him... So, Bella, you understand that you can't talk with him anymore, right?_"

I nodded my blocky head. "_Yes. I won't talk with Jake anymore._"

"_I want you to swear you won't see him anymore._" He thought to me, stoically.

"_I swear. I'll miss Jake and everything, but I really don't want to lie to him, or, for him to see me as, well, a monster. So, no worries._" I promised.

"_That's good. Any more questions?_"

"_Yeah. Can you let me up? I want to run with you and my legs are starting to cramp up._"

"_Oh, yeah. Sorry. Bella, it's okay to move now._" He said, the demand obviously being lifted.

I felt my limbs regain the ability to move, stretched, and got up. "_Thanks, Sam. Can we walk and talk? I want to try out my new wolf powers._" I lowered my torso down to the ground like a dog, and wagged my tail.

Sam barked. Which, I guess was 'wolf' for laughing. He hunched down, too, and gave a wolf-y grin. "_Are you ready, Bella?_"

I bark-laughed. "_Born ready, Sammy._"

He started at the nickname. "_I haven't been called 'Sammy', since I was in high school... It's not too bad hearing it again._" He sent a smile through his thoughts.

"_Well, then. From now on, you're Sammy._" I gave a big wolf-grin. "_Now, enough sentimentality. Let's run._"

"_Okay. On three. One... Two... Thr-_" He took off before he finished.

I took off after him, meanwhile screaming at him in my head. "_Cheater! You will eat pumpkins! You said on three. Not during the middle of three. So, not only are you a cheater, you are a liar, as well! You can eat pants, along with those pumpkins!_" He only laughed, and sped up.

"_Oh, no you don't!_" I shrieked in my head, before pushing for all I was worth, and taking off like a comet.

This was amazing. I loved the feel of the wind in my fur and the feeling of release as my legs stretched out. I shook my fur out as I ran, ridding myself of any leftover debris. There was a river coming up. I made a snap decision, and dug my claws into the dirt as hard as I could. My body skidded, kicking up tons of damp dirt.

I looked at the river in front of me. The sunset was reflecting off of it, and making it look a type of orange-pink crystalline. I saw the reflection in front of me and shook myself in shock, trying to make sure this wasn't a dream. The she-wolf shook, too. Her fur was beautiful. It was a slightly shaggy, pure white and was very silky looking. Her large eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. Her expressive eyes conveyed shock, and awe. I opened my mouth, and so did the reflection. The she-wolf had razor-sharp, milky teeth.

_I wonder if they're actually razor-sharp..._ I lifted my big, wolf-tongue onto my top teeth, and pushed. I felt a short stab of pain in the center of my tongue, and pulled my tongue away. In the reflection, I could see a small hole in the she-wolf's tongue. A small, but long, stream of red was coming from the wound. Then, to my shock, the small hole in my tongue began to close itself. I could see the flesh knitting itself back together and in the space of seconds, it looked like there was never a hole to begin with. I closed my mouth and looked back up into the she-wolf's eyes. The awe in her eyes increased ten-fold. Suddenly, standing next to the white wolf, was a equally mesmerizing black wolf. He looked amused.

"_Having fun, are we?_"

I was excited. "_I'll never have to worry about having to use band-aids ever again!_"

He internally raised an eyebrow. "_Alright, then..._"

To him, I'm sure that sounded stupid. But, being klutzy like me, means you spend a fortune on band-aids every month. So, for me, this was a life changing thing. Thank God for small miracles...

"_Let's just jog this time._" I suggested. He nodded his head. We cleared the river first, and then started off into a brisk jog.

"_So,_" I started, "_What else should I need to know?_"

"_Well, for one, you can't die._" I almost choked. He sensed my shock, and quickly tried to right himself, "_Well, I mean you_ can_ but there's only a few ways to die. If you get bit by a vampire, get torn in half, get your head ripped off, or you stop phasing. If you stop phasing, you should just go back to aging like you would have if this had never happened to you._"

I stored that away for future analysis. "_Why would I be bit by a vampire?_"

"_Bella,_" he said patronizingly, "_as a werewolf, we are obliged to fight and kill any vampire that harms humans, or comes onto our land. Sometimes, we get into fights with them. Their venom in our system is like poison. Except, a bite from a vampire means certain death. There's no cure._"

My horror came from every word he spoke. "_I have to _kill _a vampire?_" My thoughts went to the Cullens -again, there was no pain, which was shocking- and I felt sick at the thought of having to harm any one of them.

"_Bella! Calm down. There's a treaty with the Cullens. As long as they never bite a human, or come onto our land, they're off-limits._" He explained, calmly.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "_Okay. So, what else?_" I asked, as we picked up the pace in our jog.

"_All of your senses are heightened to almost perfection. Also, your sense of equilibrium is raised as well. You can outrun a vampire, though, you aren't as strong._" I nodded, urging him to continue.

"_There's also the possibility of an imprint. It's very rare, but it happened to me._"

"_What's an imprint?_" I asked, curious.

He thought of a way to explain it right. "_It only happens after you become a wolf. But it's like... like finding your other half. Your one true soul-mate. When you see her, or him, in your case, everything falls into place. It's no longer gravity tying you down to the Earth. It's that person. All of your attachments: your father, your mother, your best friend._" My mind immediately went to Jake. He continued, "_even the person you were currently in total love with, will no longer matter to you. It's only that person. Forever. You'd do _anything _and be _anyone _just to make that person happy. You'd do it gladly. Because that person's happiness is the most important thing to you. If they're happy, you're ecstatic. If they're sad, you're devastated. And, so on, and so forth._" He thought of his fiancee, Emily, and showed me her face. Despite the three scars on her face, she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, besides vampires, of course. I pondered on what that must be like, to have your life change that fast, with no warning.

"_Wow... That sounds... terrible._" He looked shocked, "_Let me explain. I mean, to have your choices taken from you like that. I'd hate to stop caring about the people I love so suddenly. I'd feel like a horrible person. Also, to give that kind of power to someone that you have never met, or someone you never really noticed before. I mean, what if they rejected me? From the way you describe it, it would be the end of me._" I looked at him from the side, "_I swear to you, Sammy. I really hope I never imprint._"

"_It's not all that bad, actually. Just imagine, Bella, just being in this person's presence is something that could make you happy, even if your best friend just died._" My thoughts flickered to Jake again. But I didn't think too much of it, that was just a Jacob thing. He just naturally warmed the people around him, without trying. "_Another thing, -I explained this wrong, earlier- you don't stop caring about the people around you. You still love them, but it won't crush you if you have to leave them. The love you feel in your heart for these people is so minuscule compared to the love you have for your imprint. The thing about being rejected is true. But, that's very rare. It's hard for _anyone_ to resist that level of love and adoration._"

I slowed my pace, and stayed silent for a long time.

After a while, it was obvious he wanted me to say _something_. So, I just told him, "_Give me some time to think all this over. It's a lot to happen to a girl in just one day._" I looked up at the sky, thoughtfully. I was startled out of my thoughts by the pitch black sky. "_Wow. What time is it, Sammy?_"

He thought about it. "_Uh, roughly around midnight?_"

I stopped mid-stride. "_What?_" I screeched in my head.

Sam visibly winced. "_Relax, Bella. I'll give Charlie a call. I'll also need to call Billy..._" Which was the last thing I heard, before he phased out.

I decided to wait for him to finish calling my dad and Billy. I found a nice cool tree to lie under and laid down. I curled up and put my head on my paws and just waited.

While waiting, I heard him calling Charlie.

"_Hello?_" I heard a sleepy Charlie answer the phone.

"Hello. This is Sam Uley. I'm sorry for disturbing you so late, but I needed to call and let you know that Bella phased today. She's with me now and I'm taking care of her. But, she phased while in her clothes. So, I'm going to need you to gather up a few nights worth of her things and pack them in a duffel or suitcase of some kind. Take it to Billy's. I'm calling Billy after I finish talking with you. Is there anything you need to ask me?"

I figured Sam had a lot of experience talking with people that just went through something life changing. I waited for my dad to panic and faint, but it never happened.

"_Alright. I'm packing it right now. Tell Bella I love her and to be careful, okay?_" He paused, and grew serious, "_Sam, I'm trusting you to take care of her._" I was surprised to hear him be so open with his feelings. I guess, since I've been through so much today, he wanted me to know. After a second, I decided I was over-thinking it, and went back to listening.

"Don't worry, Charlie. Bella is my pack sister now. I'll protect her with my life. I swear." I inwardly smiled at Sam's concern. I guess this was what it was like to have a big brother. I had to admit, it was pretty nice.

"_I'll hold you to that._ _Goodnight, Sam._"

"Goodnight, Charlie." Sam said, before hanging up.

I heard him pressing buttons and then heard a light ringing.

"_Hello?_" I heard a husky voice ask. My heart skipped a beat. _Where was Billy? _

"Hello, Jacob. I need to talk to Billy. It's about Bella." Sam explained, not fazed in the slightest.

"_What about Bella?_" I heard panic come into his voice. "_Is she okay?_"

"A little worse for wear, but she's fine, Jacob. She's with me and I'm taking care of her. Now, I really need to talk to Billy." Sam said, slight annoyance beginning to become apparent.

"_She's with... you? I don't understand..._" I could actually hear him shake his head to clear it. I felt bad for Jacob. I wish I could be there with him to explain. I felt a physical tug in the direction of Jake's house. I actually felt my body start to stand, without my consent, before I remembered my promise. I sat back down, and laid my head on my paws once more; feeling very put out. Jake was continuing, albeit bitterly, "_Yeah, whatever. I'll get him._"

There was a pause and some shuffling on Jake's end. Then, a different voice came on the line.

"_Sam? Why are you calling so late?_" Billy asked, worried.

"Bella phased, Billy. She's with me now. I asked Charlie to bring over some of her stuff over. I'll pick it up when me and Bella get back. Which should be in a hour or two." Sam explained.

"_Really? I knew she was feeling like she was running a temperature, but this is just..._" He trailed off in thought, "_Well, she _was _spending a lot of time with the Cullens... Anyway, I'll see you both soon._"

"Alright. Goodnight, Billy." Sam said.

"_Goodnight, Sam. Tell Bella I said that it should get better soon._"

"I will." Was all Sam said before he hung up.

I stood up. After a bit, I actually _felt_ when Sam's presence was in my mind. I felt him going through my thoughts while I listened to him. I could feelhim raise an eyebrow when he got to the part with Jacob, too.

I ignored him. "_Shouldn't we get going? I thought I heard you promise me clothes..._" I trailed off, teasing him.

"_Oh, hush, Bella..._" He joked back. Then, we both took off.

0o0o0

We arrived around two hours later. I laid by the porch -in the bushes-, safely out of sight, while Sam went inside and got my stuff. He told me to wait until he came and got me. A minute or two later he came outside and tossed my stuff at me. I caught it in my mouth and then, for the first time, attempted phasing back. I followed Sam's instructions and soon I was there, in the bushes, nude. I dug some socks, underwear, and a bra out of the bag and put them on in record time. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on just as quick. I grabbed a pair of tennis shoes, put them on, and just waited.

I got impatient after a while. '_To hell with it.' _I zipped up the bag, put it on my shoulder, and knocked on the door. I waited for them to open the door, but all I heard were muffled voices. I pushed open the door as silently as possible. I sniffed, and smelled the rich, woodsy scent of Sam, and a slightly more subdued woodsy scent. _Possibly Jacob. _I smiled. I sniffed again. I smelled tobacco, peppermint, and damp earth. _Definitely Billy. _I filed away the scents for later reference. What I heard, more clearly this time, was my best friend yelling at my new 'brother'.

"Sam, I demand to see her! Right now! I don't care what you say!" Jake yelled, obviously frustrated.

"Jacob, she isn't able to see you right now." Sam said, like he was speaking to a kindergartner that had asked a question one too many times.

I started sneaking up toward where they were yelling. I peeked around the corner. I saw Billy looking lost as to what to do. Jacob was in Sam's face. The back of Jacob's black tank was facing me. I could feel anger and frustration rolling off him in waves. _Oh yeah, he's definitely going to phase... _I focused back onto what was going on and I saw Sam looking bored, and then he spotted me. His face grew very dark. He moved around Jacob with ease, and stood to where he was blocking my view of them, but where they could see me somewhat.

"Bella, I told you to wait until I came and got you." He said, anger present in his voice.

I grew embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Sammy... I got impatient, you know? So, I decided to come inside and get _you_." I explained, looking up into my pack brother's face, hoping that he would wait until we were home to yell anymore.

He looked like he was calming down, and then laughed, and put his arms around me. My face was suddenly surrounded by black cotton. "Fine, fine. This time you get away with it. We'll talk more about it when we're home."

He turned us towards the Black's. I could _feel _Jake boring holes into my head. I wished I could turn to look at him, but Sam's hold, though light, was like iron. All I could smell was Sam, cotton, and something lighter, more feminine. _Emily? _I guessed. Billy was lightly chuckling from his corner of the room. Suddenly, I felt Sam tense, and something inside him started inching us towards the door.

He took on a forced light tone. "I'm taking Bella back to my house now. I'll see you tomorrow, Billy. Goodnight, Jacob." He released my head and I gasped in air. I smelled Jacob more clearly now. He smelled like the forest, peppermint, leather, shampoo, and something richer, like a new house. It made me sad to have to leave. I tried to turn to say goodbye. Sam grabbed my hand, and tugged on it urgently. As I was leaving, I only got a glimpse of Billy.

"Bye, Jake! Bye, Billy." I called toward them, then Sam yanked my hand and I was forced to turn around. I heard Jacob trying to call to me, but we left too quickly.

"Sam! What was that for?" I asked, once we were out the door.

"I need to get to Emily." Was all he said. I could hear physical pain in his voice, like it pained him to be away from her. I dropped his hand. He looked at me. I got into my running stance and smiled at him. He gave a feeble grin, and got into a running stance as well.

"One... two... thr-" I cut off and then bolted in the direction Sam was looking. I ran so fast and gracefully, it shocked me.

"Now who needs to eat pumpkins?" I heard Sam shout from behind me.

I laughed, put my head down, and, joyfully, ran faster than ever. Forgetting all about the cozy, little red house behind me. I only focused on the feel of finally being able to run.

0o0o0

If Bella had looked back, she would have seen the dark eyes of a young Quileute watching them from the front window, looking for all the world like he wanted to follow.

But she didn't look back. No matter how much she wanted to, secretly.

0o0o0

We reached Sam's house in record time and Sam was up the stairs and in the door in record time. I followed him, but at a slower a pace, smiling largely at his boyish antics.

I walked inside, to see him hugging Emily, looking so happy it was probably criminal. When I stepped in a little more, I saw Emily's face, and was shocked to see her looking just as happy. I smiled a little bigger for the man who was now my brother. I sat in the arm chair, and just let them have their moment, though that ache in my chest started again. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I buried my face in my legs, and tried to be as small as possible.

I guess, no matter how much I can think about the rest of the Cullen's, the reminder of my lost love clawed at the still-bleeding wound in my chest.

I was startled out of my depressing thoughts when I felt a cool hand on my head. I looked up and wiped the sudden wetness on my face in surprise. I didn't know I had been crying. I looked at Emily. _Her eyes were so kind..._ She had a motherly aura that immediately reminded me of Esme. And, all at once, I felt like crying again.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked me, in a quiet voice.

"N-nothing, Emily. I'm sorry." I made up a believable excuse, "Today's just been an emotional roller coaster, you know?" I said, standing up and wiping my eyes once more. She nodded understandingly, and offered a sweet smile.

I shook my head and offered a shaky smile, still shaken up by the hole. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Bella Swan. I'm Sam's newest pack member."

She nodded. "I'm Emily. Though, you already knew that." She smiled again, "Now, would you like something to eat? I'm positive your starving."

I was startled to realize she was right, my stomach was growling like a rabid dog. I turned sheepish, and gave a grimace.

She smiled and led me to the kitchen.

0o0o0

I was happily full and leaned back, satisfied. "Thank you very much, Emily. It was very kind of you. I promise, I'll pay you back." I smiled at the kind woman.

"No. You're part of the pack, now. So, you're apart of the family. I won't allow my new sister to pay me for feeding her." She said, smiling readily.

She was such a nice person, and just radiated a homey aura. I felt happier just being around her. I couldn't imagine what it was like for Sam, then. Nevertheless, I was so happy to have a person like her in my new life, I did something out of character. I got up out of my chair and hugged the older woman.

"Seriously. Thank you." I said, in a small voice.

She patted my head. "No problem, Bella. Now, Sam prepared the couch for you. I'm sure you need some sleep by now."

I nodded my head, feeling fatigue begin to overwhelm me. She led me to the pull out couch and laid me down. I pulled the blankets over myself and rested my head on the pillow.

"Goodnight, Emily. Thank you..." I said, already falling asleep.

"You're welcome, dear new sister." Was the last thing I heard before I fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

0o0o0

Many hours later, I woke up feeling refreshed. I sat up and raised my arms over my head, stretching. I laid back. I heard movement in the kitchen.

"Hey, Emily?" I called.

"Yeah?" Came the reply. It sounded like it came from the kitchen.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10. I made breakfast, by the way."

I was at the kitchen doorway in a second. And, I saw a giant pile of blueberry muffins sitting on the table. My mouth watered, and I lunged for it.

I suddenly met resistance, and turned around to see Emily, holding the back of my shirt, smirking. "Uh-uh. Save some for your new pack-brothers, young lady. They're coming over soon and I want you to make a good impression. Especially with Paul. I'm worried he might get angry at his spot being taken." She said, concern in her voice.

I nodded. "I will. Also, don't worry so much. If worst comes to worst, I know how to fight." At her skeptical look, I added, "The basics..." She laughed and released my shirt.

I went for the muffins again and did not resurface until I had ate at least 6, feeling satisfied. Emily stood off in the corner, smirking.

"What? I was hungry! And there's at _least _twenty more."

She raised her hands, mockingly surrendering, "I didn't say anything, did I?"

"Oh, you were so judging. I could feel it from the co-" I was interrupted by an angry voice coming from the doorway.

"What the hell is this?"

I looked up and saw Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. I assumed it was Paul that spoke, because he looked the angriest.

I rose and looked him dead in the eye, determined to make it known that I had power. "I'm Bella Swan. I am the granddaughter of Tama Aki, the beta from the previous pack. I'm your new pack sister, and Sam's new beta. Nice to meet you."

Paul grew more angry, and began shaking in anger, growling viciously. I saw Sam standing by Paul, pushing him towards the back door. Which so happened to be by where Emily stood. "Jared, help me get him outside! _Now!_" I realized my mistake, rushed to where Emily stood and covered her with my body. I didn't want anything happening to her if they couldn't get Paul out in time.

I heard the screen door get kicked open just in time for the shredding of Paul's shorts. I released Emily, and looked out the door. A magnificent silver wolf stood. He was very large and well built. He had a proud look about him, and his fur gave off a shine. He would have been beautiful, had he not been snarling at me in rage. I went outside and stripped down. Then, I phased.

"_What the hell? What the HELL?_" Was all that came from Paul.

"_You heard me inside. But here's a recap. I'm the new second-in-command. My grandfather was the last one. Therefore, I can claim the title as my birthright. And I do. Now, stand down, Paul._" I said, growing very irritated at his overreaction.

"_To hell with you, Bella!_" He screeched in rage, and suddenly, he attacked.

I dodged as quick as I could, but he got my left hind leg. I yelped in pain. I wheeled on him and sank my teeth into his right shoulder. I tasted his blood, and sank my teeth in more. This time, _he _yelped, I noted with grim satisfaction. He released my leg, and then went for my left shoulder. I dodged and pushed him back, and we rolled and wrestled, going towards the woods. We knocked over a few trees at the same time. I sank my teeth into his tail and he howled in pain. He whirled and suddenly I felt a extreme pain in my neck, I involuntarily phased back, and then, I only saw darkness.

0o0o0

Paul suddenly lost all his anger. The girl in front of him couldn't have been more than 18, and he could be the cause of her death. Her body was losing blood fast, and the wounds wouldn't close up. He felt great remorse as he nudged her onto his back. He maneuvered her so she aligned with his body. Paul began to walk back towards the house and felt little tugs on his fur. He deduced that Bella had probably instinctively grabbed onto him to avoid falling off. He quickened his pace. He howled. He heard Sam running and when he broke the tree line, Bella was covered in a blanket, and being ran to the house by Jared. Sam stood off to the side, looking on at Paul in great disappointment.

Paul didn't blame Sam in the slightest.

0o0o0

Meanwhile, at the Black household, Billy and Jacob were watching a game on TV. Billy had noticed the night before just how close Jacob came to phasing. So, he told him he'd let him stay home from school today, so they could hang out. Jacob was happy that he could have a lazy day and catch up on some homework, too. If Billy was being honest with Jacob, he would have told him that he really just didn't want him accidentally phasing in school, or hurting anyone.

Though, however happy Jacob seemed, Billy couldn't help but notice how restless he'd been getting, ever since he woke up. Billy was concerned about him. It seemed he was still preoccupied with Bella. When Billy saw her last night, he had been surprised. She had grown a couple inches, and her body seemed to have taken on a much more muscled tone. Her skin had a new olive tint to it, as well. Her hair had lengthened, and had darkened, as well. The dark circles under her eyes had faded. She seemed much more fluid in all her movements, much like Sam. He had known she'd phased, but all of these little changes made it much more real. He had felt sad for her, until he'd noticed how very... _blissful _she looked. She had radiated a warmth and happiness that reminded him, very much so, of Jacob. Her eyes had held a twinkle. Almost like she was keeping secrets.

The warmth had been radiating while she had been peeking around the corner. He had been sneaking sly glances at her from the beginning. She hadn't noticed. The warmth grew much more when she had spotted Jacob. He noticed that it had even brought her to move forward a couple steps. She didn't seem aware of any of this. The olive became tinted with a slight pink when she saw him. Then, Sam moved in front of her, her eyes locked on his, and the pink and extra warmth disappeared. He had noticed that, when Sam was dragging her away, that something seemed to be tugging her back. Like a bungee cord. Or a magnet. Billy decided a magnet was a perfect description of what went on. Especially when, as Bella moved farther away, Jacob seemed to unwittingly move forward.

Another thing about Jacob, he had wheeled around and had visibly brightened when he first heard her. Also, when Sam hugged her, Jacob's face had storm clouds. He didn't seem aware of this either. Jacob came so close to phasing that night. His Spirit Wolf, was so close to the surface... It made Billy anxious. Especially, when he looked to the left, where Jacob sat, and saw him looking towards Sam's house. Jacob would occasionally go to get up and then sit back down. It made Billy wonder about what would happen when Jacob phased. He was sure Sam noticed it, too. So, Bella and Jacob wouldn't see each other again until when Jacob phased. Sam would keep Bella away from Jacob at all costs. Before Billy could think it over much more, he heard the phone ringing. Jacob got up and moved Billy closer to the phone. Billy thanked him, and then answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"_Billy! Oh, thank God... Billy, it's Bella. Paul found out, and took it wrong. He attacked her. He got her by the neck and she won't heal. Billy, I need your expertise. You're her only hope._" He could hear the panic in his voice. His heart almost stopped.

"Oh my God... Oh my God... Bella..." He dropped the phone.

"Jacob!" Billy called in panic.

"Yeah, Dad?" He asked from the couch.

"Get me my medicine bag. Now! We need to get to Sam's." He said rolling into the living room as fast as he could.

Jacob sat up and leaned forward. "What? Why?" His eyebrows knit together in confusion and worry.

Billy didn't even think of consequences, he just said the one thing he knew would get Jacob up and moving.

"Jake, Bella's been attacked. She's losing a lot of blood and they aren't sure if she'll make it. They need me there to stabilize her. If we don't hurry, Bella will die."

Jacob was on his feet within a second, his face raging. "_What?_" He roared.


End file.
